tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Can't Wait 'Til Christmas
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas" Song by Hikaru Utada from the album Utada Hikaru Single Collection Vol. 2 Released November 24, 2010 Genre Pop, christmas Length 3:44 Label EMI Music Japan Writer Hikaru Utada Language Japanese Producer Hikaru Utada Utada Hikaru Single Collection Vol. 2 track listing "Hymne à l'amour (Ai no Anthem)" (4) "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas" (5) "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas" is a song by Japanese singer-songwriter Hikaru Utada. It was released on Utada's second Japanese compilation album, Utada Hikaru Single Collection Vol. 2, on November 24, 2010.1 Contents hide 1 Composition and inspiration 2 Promotion 3 Chart rankings 3.1 Certifications 3.2 Chart precession and succession 4 References Composition and inspirationedit The song was written by Hikaru Utada, and is the first Christmas song she has written.2 The song is a piano backed slow paced ballad, sung in a higher register to the majority of Utada's songs. Other than piano, subtle background sounds are occasionally added into the instrument backing, such as occasional cymbal sounds. The lyrics describe a person in winter on Christmas Eve, who cannot wait for Christmas Day, however, asks why people want to chase after tomorrows instead of cherishing what they have now. The protagonist of the song has days filled with nothing to do at Christmas time, and feels that she wants to be close to her lover. She chides her lover for trying to act cool in front of her, but feels the distance between them growing less. She wants her lover to not promise her things for the future, and instead to listen to what she feels right in that moment.3 The song was written for fans who expressed an interest in a Hikaru Utada-written Christmas song.4 Utada felt the shiest about this song being released out of the new songs written for Utada Hikaru Single Collection Vol. 2, as she had been trying to write a Christmas song for 1–2 years, but could not find the proper inspiration.5 Utada believed that the writing style used in "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas" is different to that of the rest of the new songs.6 Promotionedit Hikaru Utada in the commercial for Pepsi Nex The song was used in an advertising commercial campaign for Pepsi Nex, her second successive Pepsi Nex commercial, after "Hymne à l'amour (Ai no Anthem)" in October.27 This is the first time Pepsi has used an original song in its recent advertisement campaign in Japan, as all of the other songs have been covers of Western songs.4 The commercials began airing from December 4 onwards.2 The commercials feature Utada singing the song in an outdoor wintery landscape, lying against an oversized Pepsi Nex bottle.4 The song was performed during Utada's two date concert series Wild Life in December 2010.8 Chart rankingsedit "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas" Menu 0:00 A sample from "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas" Problems playing this file? See media help. Chart Peak position Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay9 3 Billboard Japan Hot 10010 2 RIAJ Digital Track Chart weekly top 10011 1 Certificationsedit Chart Amount RIAJ full-length cellphone downloads12 100,000+ (Gold) RIAJ PC downloads13 100,000+ (Gold) Chart precession and successionedit Preceded by "Kono Yoru o Tomete yo" by Juju RIAJ Digital Track Chart number-one song December 21, 2010 Succeeded by "I Wish for You" by Exile Referencesedit 1.Jump up ^ "New Release" (in Japanese). EMI. Archived from the original on November 26, 2010. Retrieved November 26, 2010. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "宇多田ヒカル、「ペプシネックス」新TV-CMの「クリスマス」篇に出演!" (in Japanese). CDJournal. November 30, 2010. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 3.Jump up ^ "Can't Wait 'Til Christmas - 宇多田ヒカル 歌詞情報 - goo 音楽" (in Japanese). Goo Ongaku. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c "宇多田ヒカル、自身初のXmasソングをCMで披露" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. November 30, 2010. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 5.Jump up ^ 宇多田ヒカル、"人間活動"で運転免許取得へ　老後は「日本にいたい」 (in Japanese). Oricon Style. November 28, 2010. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 6.Jump up ^ 宇多田ヒカル『自分の音楽を愛してくれた人たちへの感謝の気持ちが詰まったベスト盤』 (in Japanese). Oricon Style. November 17, 2010. Retrieved November 18, 2010. 7.Jump up ^ "宇多田ヒカル、5年ぶりにCM出演！ "人間活動専念"控え 「最初で最後の飲みカットかも」" (in Japanese). Oricon. September 28, 2010. Retrieved October 15, 2010. 8.Jump up ^ "宇多田ヒカル一時休止前ラスト公演で感涙＆Ust新記録樹立" (in Japanese). Natalie. December 13, 2010. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 9.Jump up ^ "Adult Contemporary Airplay". Billboard (in Japanese). December 29, 2010. Archived from the original on December 29, 2010. Retrieved December 29, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "Japan Billboard Hot 100". Billboard Japan. December 29, 2010. Archived from the original on December 29, 2010. Retrieved December 29, 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "レコード協会調べ 2010年12月15日～2010年12月21日＜略称：レコ協チャート（「着うたフル®」）＞" (in Japanese). Recording Industry Association of Japan. December 24, 2010. Retrieved December 24, 2010. C0 control character in |title= at position 1 (help) 12.Jump up ^ レコード協会調べ　12月度有料音楽配信認定 ＜略称：12月度認定＞. RIAJ (in Japanese). January 20, 2011. Retrieved January 20, 2011. 13.Jump up ^ レコード協会調べ　3月度有料音楽配信認定＜略称：3月度認定＞ Association report: March digital music download certifications (Abbreviation: March Certifications). RIAJ (in Japanese). April 20, 2011. Retrieved April 20, 2011. show v · t · e Hikaru Utada show v · t · e Hikaru Utada songs Categories: 2010 songs Japanese Christmas songs Hikaru Utada songs Japanese-language songs Pop ballads RIAJ Digital Track Chart number-one singles Songs written by Hikaru Utada Category:Can't Wait Til Christmas Category:Christmas Category:Christmas/Songs Category:Utada Hikaru Category:Utada Hikaru/Songs Category:Hikaru Utada